


because of you.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gremio is so precious, I just adore him with Tir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person has managed to create a calm within Tir’s life that is more than needed and appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Suikoden again for the first time in years, and I'm having so many feels. It's inspiring me to write too much cuteness good lord.

 

It was a night where things were calm.

The wind was light, rippling over the lake waters surrounding the castle.

Tir stood on the overlook outside his bedroom, staring out into nothingness. The weight of the war didn’t bother him simply because he had so many people supporting him.

The reality that he was standing as strong as he was because of one person in particular though..

“Young Master, you should really get to bed soon.”

Concerned blue eyes stared over at him, and that sense of calm hit Tir again tenfold. An unknown emotion followed shortly thereafter, and it possessed Tir to approach Gremio.

Gremio, the one who had helped to raise him. Gremio, the one who had been by his side for so long without hesitation, always caring so much it almost seemed unreal at times. Gremio..the one who looked at him in a way that he felt was how most people looked their entire lives to find.

“Young Master..?”

Tir stood in front of him for a moment before slowly leaning up to bring his lips to Gremio’s in a soft kiss.

Upon pulling away, a darkening blush spread along Gremio’s cheeks as he sputtered for a few moments.

“I’ll head to bed now, but I’d really like it if you’d come with me.”

“Y-Y-Young Master you know I will do anything for you but this is..”

“I love you.” Tir said with a smile. It was so simple, almost as if he had been born to say such a thing to Gremio and no other.

Gremio inhaled slowly, his blush dying down a little as his unease faded somewhat. “You know I love you too.”

That was an obvious truth given Gremio had always done right by Tir, constantly concerned and ensuring Tir was happy and beyond content. Naturally Tir tried to do the same for Gremio in his own subtle ways.

It was difficult not to have that love he had for Gremio grow beyond what it was when Gremio had always given him new reasons to notice it, appreciate it, and now want to give it in return.

Tir nodded, his smile remaining as he moved to head inside and taking Gremio’s hand in his own to pull him along.

“We must not do such things so publicly in the future though!!” Gremio exclaimed, his nervous voice dying off as they entered the castle.


End file.
